


Moments

by Kingsdaughter613



Series: The Judean Codex [2]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate History, Dialogue-Only, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Underage because it wasn’t in those time periods, With small exceptions, people married really young, some characters are mentioned only - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:33:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24903136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kingsdaughter613/pseuds/Kingsdaughter613
Summary: Conversations throughout history, and moments in time. In which various characters get together and talk. Companion to Correspondence.
Series: The Judean Codex [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1801978
Kudos: 14





	1. Memory Record: May 25th, 1787

**Memory Compiled: Begin Memory**

“Your rebellion has failed.”

  
“Of course it has. It was supposed to.”

  
“You wanted it to fail.”

  
“Naturally.”

  
“I stopped you!”

  
“And you did so beautifully. I’d have expected nothing less from Haytham’s boy.”

  
“Don’t call me that.”

  
“As you will Mister Kenway.”

  
“Nor that.”

  
“Ratonhnhake:ton?”

  
“Connor is fine. I’d prefer not to hear you mutilate my name, [white man]*.”

  
“Very well, _Connor_.”  
...  
“You played me. All this time... I thought we could work together. But it was all a trick.”

  
“I did warn you. I told you peace between us wasn’t possible.”

  
“My father thought it was.”

  
“And later recognized the folly. We stand on opposite sides.”

  
“Maybe we don’t have to.”

  
“Still trying to convince me? I’ve been both. Believed in both. And I’m telling you, it isn’t possible.”

  
“I don’t believe that.”

  
“Then your as much a fool as I was, back when I wore the hood.”

  
.....

  
“Why do it?”

  
“Hmm?”

  
“Why start a rebellion, just to see it fail?”

  
“For what it would lead to.”

  
“Which is?”

  
“The government here was too weak. Thirteen states with thirteen currencies and a fourteenth for the Federation. They were already talking; they just needed a push. I gave them that.”

  
“You really think I’ll let this happen?”

  
“You think you have a choice? It’s already happening. The States will bend before the federation government.”

  
“We’ll see.”

  
“We will.”

  
“You won’t.”

  
“True that. It’s high time I returned to Europe anyway. I’ve been neglecting my duties there.”

  
“I’m hardly about to let you go Hunter, no matter what Achilles asked. Not after what you did here. You’re far too dangerous.”

  
“Again, lad. You don’t have a choice. - Ah! Benjamin! My thanks again for the ride.”

  
“My pleasure Shay! A few more moments with a good friend- are you quite certain you can’t stay?”

  
“I’m afraid not, old friend. I seem to have quite worn out my welcome.”

“Oh, not at all!”

  
“Good luck to you, Connor.”

  
“You’ll forgive me if the sympathy is not reciprocated.”

  
“Then I suppose it’s a good thing I make my own.”

**Memory End**

*I don’t know the Mohawk word for this. If someone DOES know, please tell me. I’m sorry if Connor sounds off; I still haven’t played three, so I’m guessing here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus points to whomever can figure out which Rebellion they are talking about.


	2. 534, Late Summer, August?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An ancient warrior meets an even more ancient prophetess.

Memory Compiled: Begin Memory

“You did not tell me you were a prophetess.”

“I did not think of it. Once I was one of thousands; now I am alone.”

“I did not know there had been so many.”

“My people had a gift. Echoes still remain, but the whole is lost.”

“I knew an Oracle once. The Pythia, we called her.”

“Oh?”

“She used a strange artifact - a pyramid, made of many parts- that showed her hints of what was to come. But others controlled what words she spoke.”

“What did you do?”

“I ended the Cult that controlled her. And I destroyed the artifact.”

“That was for the best.”

“The staff you hold: it gives you visions.”

“No. My people are born bound to eternity. Some of us are - were- born closer than others. Those of us could see.”

“And the rest?”

“Spend their lives in study, so someday they may understand.”

....

“You will give your staff to the Heiress of Memory, a daughter of Chaos born of Order.”

“You saw this?”

“Yes, long ago, when I first saw you.”

“Me?”

“Taking the staff from your father, who received it from the before-man Hermès. Who received it from one before him, as did that one, until the moment of its forging.”

“I thought prophets see the future.”

“To understand the future, you must know the past.”

“That is true... what of your staff?”

“What of it?”

“How did it come to you?”

“It belonged to the greatest leader of my people. We kept it safe after his passing, handed down through the generations. When I saw my people would soon be conquered, I took it for safekeeping. I have guarded it ever since.”

“How long?”

“Millennium. And I shall guard it for a millennium yet.”

“You know whom it must go to?”

“The Heir of Prophecy; a son of Order born of Chaos.”

“The opposite of mine.”

“Her balance.”

“And together - they will save this world?”

“Or destroy it, as it has so often been destroyed.”

“Often?”

“Many times. We were not the first, and the before-men were not the first. My staff precedes them, as does your own.”

“But you cannot see how it ends?”

“Man cannot see to what came before Creation, not what comes after. Therein lies madness.”

“Then we can only hope.”

“Hope, and pray.”

“And watch until they come.  
“Farewell Chuldah, until we meet again.”

“This is goodbye Kassandra, for I go now to the Gates of Eden to await the Heir of Prophecy.”

“Are you so certain, Chuldah?”

“I saw our meeting, our friendship. And I saw its end, here.”

“Goodbye then, my friend. And may the gods smile on your mission.”

“If the Name wills, Kassandra, you will succeed in yours.”

Memory End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chuldah may or may not be interpreting what she saw correctly... 
> 
> Though I will note that many mythologies, including both Greek and Jewish mythology, has multiple cycles. The Greeks have Ouranous being defeated by the Titans, who are defeated by the gods. Judaism has the world being destroyed multiple times prior to this creation. And history does tend to repeat...
> 
> If the Name wills - ‘Im Yirtza HaShem’. A traditional Jewish blessing on an endeavor. I felt that if I was translating Kassandra’s blessing, I should also translate Chuldah’s. Chuldah is from Prophets, btw.


	3. Memory Record: April 25th, 1789

Memory Compiled: Begin Memory

“I thought we were friends Shay.”

“To my knowledge we are.”

“Then why did you try to kill me?”

“What are you talking about, George? I’ve never done any such thing!”

“Your Order has.”

“My Order? Wha-“

“Connor told me you are a Templar.”

“Aye, that I am. But what do you mean my Order tried to kill you?”

“During the Revolution, your Order wanted Lee in charge of the armies. They sent Hickey to kill me to ensure it.”

“... Damn Haytham! If he were still alive I’d... It was the only thing Lawrence asked and you couldn’t heed?”

“Lawrence? What does my brother have to do with this?”

“It was his last request: that we not involve you in our - in Templar - affairs. This... I wasn’t here George. I didn’t know. If I had... I would have found a way to stop it.”

“My brother was a Templar?”

“Aye. Did Connor not tell you?”

“He neglected to mention it.”

“He may not have known. God only knows what Achilles told him.”

“That’s possible, I suppose.”

“He’s an honest man; I doubt he would deceive you intentionally.”

“He is that... You truly would have stood against your Order for me, Shay?“

“I was there when Lawrence died, George. I could hardly deny a dying man his last request.”

“You were there? I don’t recall seeing you.”

“You weren’t supposed to.”

“You know how he died, then?”

“Aye. An Assassin killed him.”

“An Assassin! Like Connor?”

“Aye.”

“Why didn’t you stop him?!”

“I was an Assassin myself then. And, fool that I was, I thought we were doing right.”

“YOU were an Assassin?”

“Not for a very long time now.”

...

“What happened to the Assassin, Shay?”

“That poor fool is long dead now, so you needn’t go seeking revenge.”

“I hadn’t planned to. If I could, I would thank him.”

“Thank?”

“For bringing an end to my brother’s suffering.”

“He said as much.”

“I’m sorry?”

“Lawrence. He thanked m- he thanked his killer.”

“Lawrence would.”

“He was a good man. All I’ve learned since has told me that. He did not deserve what happened.”

“No. But I’m glad his end was quick.”

“Assassins are efficient, if naught else.”

...

“Were it not for your brother, I may never have become a Templar.”

“What do you mean?”

“Being sent to kill a dying man... it never sat right with me. And the way he died, allowing his comrades to escape; accepting his death with peace and dignity... It planted a seed of doubt that, over the next few years, grew to be a great tree. And when it blossomed I could be an Assassin no more.”

“But why join their enemies?”

“When I left, my former brothers pursued me. They shot me in the back and I fell to the frozen river. The man - the boy - I was died that day.

“George Monro - you remember him?”

“I do, though I never had the pleasure of serving under him.”

“He was a great man. He found me, and saved me, even though I was still an enemy. Working with him, I came to understand his cause and began to see it as my own. When the Assassins killed him, I joined the Order in his place.”

“You’ve had a very strange journey Shay.”

“Aye. But I think I’m finally where I was intended to be.

“How did you come to know of our war, George?”

“There was an artifact. A strange, golden, globe. It showed me a world where I was king.”

“Not a good one, I take it.”

“No. But when I was there I knew. And I remembered after.”

“What became of the artifact?”

“Connor threw it into the sea.”

“Good. Those things aren’t meant for us. We’re well rid of it.”

“On that, we can all agree.”

...

“It was good to see you again Shay. Do try to visit more often.”

“You’ll have to discuss that with Connor. I could barely convince him to allow me to attend your inauguration unmolested. Incidentally, congratulations on your appointment.”

“Thank you. I had hoped to retire but...”

Memory End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shay actually DID know about the attempt to kill Washington. He just wasn’t told until AFTER it was no longer relevant. He wasn’t happy and he is genuinely angry about it. He did not know that Washington knew about the Assassins and Templars though.
> 
> Washington is aware that Shay killed Lawrence. Shay wasn’t trying to hide that so much as he was trying to warn Washington off of doing something foolish. And it was easier for both of them to pretend it wasn’t Shay, even though they both knew.
> 
> Shay and Washington are friends through Christopher Gist, btw. And through the Freemasons.


	4. Memory File: August 24, 1503

  
  


**Memory Compiled; Begin Memory**

  
  


“He was good to my people.”

“Rodrigo… He surprised me, after he took his seat. The reforms he began… I find I almost regret his death.”

“I do not. He was an enemy and a terrible man. But if there is one kindness which may be given him, it is that he was a friend to my people.”

“Too few are, it seems.”

“Indeed. The new pope… I fear he will not be similarly inclined.”

“I have spoken with my allies, but the hatred so many have toward your people… That my countrymen could behave so; it shames me.”

“Do not trouble yourself so, Ezio. You are not responsible for the deeds of others. That you have compassion for our plight; it is enough.”

“With all due respect, Don Isaac, I disagree.”

“And that is why it is enough. You will stand by us and fight for us and teach those who follow you to the same. Even if it is only one man who heeds you, that is one less soul who hates and one more who sees my people as men. In time, so long as people keep fighting for what is right and just, there will come a time when my people, and all other peoples, will dwell in peace.”

“I hope you are right, Don Isaac. With all my heart, I hope you are right.”

…

“I am sorry I cannot help you with Cesare, Ezio. But I must see to my people.”

“Please, Don Isaac! Such apology is entirely unnecessary. Now, I believe you had a message for me?”

“Yes, from Aguilar. It concerns my late foe, Master Templar Torquemada…”

  
  


**Memory End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Small rant ahead:
> 
> This was born mostly out of frustration at UBISOFT ignoring Jewish history. They make numerous mentions of the 1493 Muslim expulsion but say nothing of the Jewish expulsion in 1492 in Rebellion. And the only Jewish character in Rebellion is an offensive stereotype. It gets worse when you realize they erased the historic Jewish community of Rome (which has existed since the Second Temple period.) They didn’t have a major Jewish character until Syndicate. It kind of feels like they are trying to erase my people’s history, which really hurts, especially when I love the games so much.
> 
> So, in this universe, Don Isaac Abravanel was Mentor of the Spanish Brotherhood for a bit. He retired to focus on his people’s plight. He went into exile with them, and died in Venice in 1508. He still keeps in contact with the Spanish Assassins and serves as a contact with Ezio.
> 
> Rodrigo Borja did many terrible things, but he also helped the Jewish refugees and began a series of reforms within the Church which, had he survived long enough to see them through, would likely have altered history for the better. AC2 can’t be bothered to mention this, so here it’s being discussed.


	5. September 19, 1794

**Memory File: September 19, 1794**

  
**Memory Compiled: Begin Memory**

“Io:nhiote!”

“Moira! You’re back!”

“Look, Io! Daddy got me a present!” She lifts her pendant, ruby and ebony and silver, set in the shape of a cross. “Isn’t it pretty?”

“So pretty! Rakheni! May I have one?”

“No!”

“Rakheni? Did I do something wrong?”

“Wha- No, Kheyen:a! Of course not.”

“Then may I have such a thing?”

“No, Kheyen:a. You may not.”

“Don’t be so harsh on the lass, Mentor Kenway. She does not know what she asks.”

“I am well aware. And yet you are so eager to mark your daughter’s allegiance?”

“Hardly allegiance, Mentor Kenway. She’s just a child; ‘tis naught but a pretty bauble to her.”

“Yet you mark her all the same.”

“Does that make her less a child; less an _innocent_?”

“You know it does not. You would not use her as a messenger if it did. You care far too much to risk her.”

“Aye, that I do. -Io:nhiote!”

“Yes, Rakenon* Shay?”

“I have a gift for you.”

“I said-”

“Peace, Mentor Kenway. I’d not be so foolish as to give your daughter my cross.” He lifts a second pendant, silver and ruby, shaped like an eagle’s beak. “Yours, though…”

“Oh, Rakheni! It’s so pretty! Please, may I keep it?”

“Paul would be rather unhappy if I had him melt it down.”

“Since it has already been bought, you may keep it -”

“Thank you, Rakheni!”

“ _This_ time. But do _not_ do this again, _Grandmaster_.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.”

“Io:nhiote, thank your uncle.”

“Thank you, Rakenon Shay.”

“You’re quite welcome, lass.”

“Moira, look!”

Laughing, the girls flee with their treasures.

“So you have marked them both.”

“They were born marked, Mentor Kenway, same as we.”

  
**Memory End**

*Rakenon- I THINK this means Uncle. But I’m honestly not sure. If you have a way of verifying, let me know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case it isn't clear: Moira is Shay's daughter.


	6. February 28th, 1815

**Memory Record: February 28th, 1815**

  
  


**Memory Compiled: Begin Memory**

* * *

  
  


“Poison, Grandmaster? And here I thought you might fight fair.”

“You don’t survive as long as I have by fighting fair, Mentor Kenway.”

“It was the wine, wasn’t it?”

“And the cup. Takes a moment or two to mix. An old Borja secret.”

“So you could drink to prove it was safe.”

“Just so.”

“Why so slow a poison? I could have killed you before it set in.”

“I wanted to give you a chance. If I could delay you long enough…”

“And I would be dead regardless.”

“No. This particular brew paralyzes only. You would have recovered in an hour or so.”

“Then why use poison at all?”

“So I’d have a chance. We both know I could never have defeated you otherwise.”

“I’m not so certain. We are the same age now; you may even be the younger.”

“Aye, but you’ve spent all your years in battle. I’ve spent the last decades plotting behind a desk.”

“Yes, to the grief of Assassins everywhere. Your pen has become more deadly than your sword ever was.”

“Heh. I’m going to miss you Connor.”

“Good.”

“Oh?”

“We do our duty Shay, however much it pains us. But we cannot forget the cost. Let my death pain you now, so later it may temper your blade with mercy.”

“You have my word, Mentor Kenway.”

“Try not to betray it  _ this _ time, Grandmaster.”

“I suppose I’ve earned that.”

“Repeatedly.”

…

“There is one other thing.”

“There always is with you.”

“You once told me that, no matter what I did, or how high I rose, my Order would never see me as anything but an Assassin.”

“I recall.”

“I thought you might like to know you were wrong ― where it matters, at least.”

“Was I?”

“Yes. You see, I’m not Grandmaster anymore. Haven’t been for awhile now.”

“Then what-”

“General of the Cross.”

“You-!”

**_SHHK!_ **

“Great Mother, gather him in your arms. Father of Understanding, guide his soul. Rest in Peace and Safety my enemy, my friend. You’ve more than earned that right.”

* * *

**Memory End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUthor’s Notes: This scene will occur in 1812, should I ever get around to writing it. (The plan is to write it after Templar’s Oath and before Codex Judaica, but we’ll see what happens.) No, I’m not telling you who wins this fight.


	7. November 14th, 1760

**Memory Record: November 14th, 1760**

**Memory Compiled: Begin Memory**

* * *

  
  


“How are you holding up?”

“What do you think? I’ve lost my family, my Brotherhood, and now my leg.”

“You’re not going to lose your leg. My surgeon’s good at his job; dug more bullets out of me than I can count.”

“And here I thought your skills had improved.”

“Heh.”

“Why am I here, Shay?”

“I could scarcely leave you to freeze on the ice.”

“But why spare me at all? You killed everyone else.”

“You’re not a bad man, Achilles. Just misguided. I would have spared all of you, if I could have.”

“If you’d wanted that, you shouldn’t have joined our enemies.”

“You and your Brotherhood tried to kill  _ me _ , Achilles! The Templars saved me!”

“That didn’t mean you had to join them!”

“I did not join out of gratitude! I believe in their cause!”

“You? You hate every form of autho- You’re serious.”

“Yes.”

“It wasn’t Kenway who recruited you.”

“George Monro.”

“I thought it might have been.”

“He was a good man. One of the best men I’ve ever known. He cared, Achilles! He cared so damn much! And you had him killed!”

“I’m not denying it. But you’ve more than had your revenge now.”

“It was never about revenge. It was about what was right.”

“And what gives you the right to decide that, Shay?”

“Throwing my own words back at me, Achilles?”

“I’m the only one left who can.”

* * *

**Memory End**


	8. January 8th, 1785

**Memory Record: January 8th, 1785**

**Memory Compiled: Begin Memory**

  
  


“You may want to reconsider running this year, John.”

“You realize if I don’t, Bowdoin will win.”

“I do.”

“The people won’t like it.”

“I imagine not.”

“They’re likely to revolt.”

“I would not be surprised if they do that anyway.”

“True, true. More wine?”

“I would, thank you.”

“Bowdoin will raise the taxes.”

“And collect them.”

“Hah! Yes,”

“A pity your health is not what it was.”

“And you never change.”

“I’ve been fortunate, I suppose.”

“I wonder how long the people will endure?”

“Not long, I’d imagine.”

“A pity the Confederation government is entirely useless.”

“I’ve heard some interesting ideas for fixing that.”

“As have I. But no one seems to be listening.”

“Perhaps they just need the right incentive?”

“A populist revolt, perhaps?”

“What is it Thomas says ― “A little rebellion now and then is a good thing.”?”

“Thomas always did have a way with words.”

“His Declaration is an excellent read ― made all the better by the marvelous signature adorning it.”

“Hah! If history remembers me at all, I’ve no doubt it will be for that!”

“I’ll drink to that: John Hancock and his marvelous signature!”

“Shay Cormac: the most meddlesome troublemaker I’ve the privilege of knowing!”

“You know me too well, John.”

“Do I? Some days I’m not so certain.”

“Well… better than most do, these days.”

“Someday, Shay, you’ll have to tell me what you’re really all about.”

“Oh, that’s simple: world domination. Everyone knows that’s what we Freemasons are after.”

“...hah! Nearly had me Shay! For a minute I almost thought you meant it.”

“Perhaps I do.”

“Then it is a pity my poor health will prevent me from stopping you.”

  
  


**Memory End**

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in the same universe as Correspondence, so some things there may be explained here and vice versa.


End file.
